My Lullaby
by Willow Tree Of Harmony
Summary: In the comic books, Red Skull, uses a washerwoman to carry his heir. Since the movie is different from the comics, this is my version to have it somehow tie in with the 2011 movie Captain America.
1. Prologue

**A/N-**_ Synthia Schmidt (also known as Sin) is _not_ an OC. She is in the comic books for the people who do not know. This is just a prologue, I'm going to start with Schmidt and her mother and slowly work the slowly work the Synthia's story line into the 2011 movie. Since the comics are much different from the movie, it is going to have a little bit of my own imagination throughout. _

**For more info about Synthia:**_ www. comicvine .com /sin/29-28057/ (Without spaces) _

**Disclaimer-**_ Nothing belongs to me. _

* * *

**HYDRA's Stronghold-1943**

_Miserable girl, I should have killed you when I had the chance._

Those terrible words lingered in Synthia's head as she paced back and forth of her sleeping quarters. It was getting late and as tired as she was she couldn't seem to bring herself to sleep.

_Do not fail me again, child._

Frustrated, she forcefully slammed her fist against her wall mirror, feeling the surge of pain electrify from her fist to her body and mind. She finally was beginning to calm down, her remaining anger mostly directed at herself. It was bad enough she had completely screwed up her fathers orders and completely lose and surrender a HYDRA headquarter to the enemy, but to be so unaware and walk head first into an awaiting trap-it was unforgivable. She deserved to be punished, there was no room for such idiotic mistakes.

Examining her bleeding fist she stumbled into her small bathing room. Grabbing a white washcloth and turning on the faucet she quickly splashed her face, enjoying the sensation as the cool water touched her warm face. An instant release.

After drying her face and wrapping up her hand she walked back into her room, completely avoiding the shattered mirror. She hated that damn thing, because it showed her the truth, the exact thing she did not want to see.

_Synthia Schmidt._

_A young pathetic girl._

_The daughter who should have been a son._

_The only heir of the Red Skull._

_A disgrace._

Sighing she fell stomach first upon her bed and let sleep claim her.


	2. Under Hitler's Shadow

**_A/N: _**_Sorry if the chapter is confusing, but the story has to start somewhere. Synthia's story will start next chapter. I just needed to get Schmidt's thoughts on Hitler and having a heir down first. And yes, Schmidt is a smoker…My friend didn't believe me. Oh and Esther will be mentioned throughout…once again she is NOT an oc. She's in the comics. Anyway, enough with my blabbering…_

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own anything._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**December 1, 1933**

_She fears me._

Johann Schmidt couldn't help but feel a smug smile creep amongst his face as he studied the young maid gather up his worn uniforms for a wash. He had never seen her before, suspecting his leading maid, Frau Eichmann, had hired her for help. It has been exactly eight months since Hitler had him join the SS and six months since he was asked to join Hitler's inner circle. Now, serving as the Führer's righthand man, he had gained an unimaginable amount of power over Germany within a very short amount of time. Though of course he did not wish to share the spotlight with Hitler, he saw this only as temporary, he had made it a secret vow of his ambition to supplant Hitler someday.

Refocusing his attention to the maid, he watched as she stumble around the room, nervously gathering the last bit of clothing. She was a very indulging girl, strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, strong jawline. He couldn't help but feel some sort of remembrance from her. Somewhere deep into the hellhole of his past, she reminded him of someone.

Esther?

_No, Esther had brown hair…_

Mother?

Schmidt felt his smug smile slowly turn into a scowl. Damn it, as soon as he felt as if he had pushed the past behind him, this damn woman had to come walking in. His poor mother had died in childbirth but he had seen enough photos of her. His father blamed him for her death and tried to drown him, only to be stopped and later commit suicide. Left as an orphan, he was taken to an orphanage, where the he led a lonely existence. Not able to stand the madness he felt there, he ran away from the orphanage at age seven and lived on the streets as a beggar and a thief. As he grew older he worked at various menial jobs but spent most of his time in prison for crimes ranging from vagrancy to theft.

Never again will he be looked down upon.

Never again will he be powerless.

As the woman left the room, Johann stood up from his desk and paced over to his window. Staring sulkily at the gray sky, an idea hatched in his head, Hitler had complete power now, but what about in 50? Hitler was a dead line, he had no future promise for Germany and his supporters.

So what was he missing?

_A heir. _

Smiling Schmidt pulled a cigarette and lighter from his uniform pocket, it was all making sense now.

If he, himself, was to have a heir before Hitler, not only would his name be carried on, it would make it much more easy for him to take over Hitlers position. Thus giving him complete control.

He knew Hitler favored him over all his other soldiers, because back when Schmidt had first met Hitler, while he was working as a bellhop in a major hotel, Hitler saw the dark inner nature of Schmidt and immediately recruited him into his army. After a month in the SS, Schmidt wanted to make sure he had the Führer's trust, so he talked a fellow orphan into trying to kill Hitler and then taking the opportunity to save Hitlers life. After this little incident, he was highly promoted to general and not only that, he gained the trust of Adolf Hitler. With this trust Schmidt now came to the conclusion that it would not be any trouble to ask Hitler for his own organization. One that he would later gain his own followers and start to secretly take down the Führer.

Breathing in his cigarette, Schmidt glanced over at his awards he had been granted in his six months of working under the Führer.

_Pathetic._

All he needed now was to find someone worthy to carry his heir.

Someone he could easily manipulate.

Someone of little power.

Someone he could pass off as a fling if Hitler asked.

Someone like that maid.

_A washerwoman carrying the heir for the future leader of Germany?_

The thought almost made him laugh.


	3. Birth of a Monster

**A/N-**_Ok many things in this chapter follow the comics and many things do not. For those who read any of the comics, I must warn you I had to change many things around. I am aware Johann Schmidt was already know as the Red Skull when he had his daughter, though in this story he will become the Red Skull afterwards. Just thought I would clear these things up. And about the age problem with Synthia, it will be explained later on, for those who do not know…now enough with my blabbering. _

**Special Thanks To:** _Jasper Blood, Blue Violet Rain, LaughingLadybug, Miss Billy-Jean and Sound of the Rain. _Thank you for your amazing reviews so far! The support is great!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**September 1934**

"Then we are settled, are we not?"

Schmidt nodding his head, barely listened to the plump man, who was obviously sent to his house by orders of the Führer. These little 'surprise conferences' had started about ten months back when Schmidt first asked Hitler about starting a new organization. Determined, Schmidt managed to convince Hitler into agreeing under two conditions. He was to send monthly reports on how the management was doing and he must help create ways to help strengthen the German Army. And now, that HYDRA, the name of his new faculty, was starting to stand on it's own two feet, Hitler had became extremely interested in the project. Constantly, he sent men to Schmidt's house, for 'surprise conferences' on updates relating to HYDRA and some of Hitler's own inputs on how the headquarters were to be run. It was actually such a great excitement to Hitler, that he even had a dinner party completely related on how HYDRA was going to be the next best step for Germany. This, not only aggravated Schmidt but made him fear for his own plan. Hitler was trying to praise HYDRA as a new symbol for Germany and tried to mark it with a swastika to show it's loyalty to the Nazi Party; Schmidt knew that once it was under Hitler's shadow, there was no way HYDRA could grow. Refusing, to use the swastika as the official HYDRA symbol, Schmidt had to create something which both he and the Führer would like.

On the brighter side of this, Ruth, the washerwoman, had agreed to carry his heir. In all honesty, the first time he had a full length conversation with her, he felt as if he were talking to some flirtatious teenager, though the woman was well into her twenties. So, it was quite easy having her agree to carry his heir and even more easy to pass off as a stupid act of fornication, when Hitler had found out about her pregnancy. Schmidt, not wanting to take any risks, sheltered Ruth away from nearly everyone and everything once the doctor had confirmed she was pregnant. He could not afford to lose such an important piece of the plan due to her own clumsiness and stupidity. Now, that she was well along to being eight months pregnant, he could not take any of even the smallest chances of letting her leave the house. He saw this as an act to keep his unborn son safe, Ruth on the other hand, saw this as some secret act of love or what not. The damn woman constantly blushed around him and followed him like some sort of lost puppy. Yes, she was a very beautiful woman, but he simply had no feelings for her whatsoever. She was more of a distraction than anything.

"Herr Schmidt?" Snapping out of his gaze, Schmidt looked at the young uniformed woman, whom accompanied the the plump man. "You zoned out, Herr Ehrlichmann here just asked you a question."

"Thank you Susan." The plumped man smiled, before turning his attention back to Schmidt. That damn smile still on his face. "I asked if you had any concern you wished for me to report to the Führer once I return to Berlin?"

"No. In fact you can tell him that HYDRA's progress is excelling and there is no need for such constant updates." Schmidt stood from his chair and forced a crooked smile at the man. "Now, I do believe there is nothing more for us to discuss."

"Herr Schmidt, you know just as well as I do, that the Führer will not be pleased if you do not constantly keep him informed. He is just as involved in this as you, if not more."

"Why don't we discuss this over dinner?" Schmidt asked, trying to find a way to get out of another boring sit down . "I know a man of your…size…Will be more than willing to agree."

Once outside that dreadful room, Schmidt walked up his neatly polished marble staircase, enjoying the silence of his house. After a hurtful look from the plump man, he and the woman both agreed to stay for dinner, and he thanked everything that was merciful that dinner was more than six hours away. Reaching the top of the staircase, he heard a pair of woman voices, followed by laughs. Walking towards the far bedroom he rested his hand on the door knob, but before opening the door, he gently pressed his ear against the wood.

"Put your hand here. You can feel it kicking!"

Ruth.

She was talking to his leading maid, Frau Eichmann. Stupid woman discussing such useless matters. They treated the unborn child like it was some sort of grand excitement. Well it was, but they each saw a different side to it. He saw it as a strong boy to follow in his footsteps and take over Germany and the rest of the world. Ruth saw it as something she could dress up and cuddle. He knew once the child was weaned from Ruth, he was going to rid of her, he did not need her weakening or spoiling the child, completely ruining it's training. Frau Eichmann, wasn't much of a help either, she was always cooing over how big Ruth has gotten and how wonderful it is to have a baby, provoking Ruth to grow more excited.

"Ruth, what did I tell you about letting people touch your stomach?" Schmidt said after opening the door, and leaning his right shoulder against the door frame.

"Herr Schmidt!" Both woman immediately stood from the bed they sat upon and bowed their heads. "I-I…Her touching my stomach isn't going to harm the child."

That wasn't the point.

Lifting an eyebrow he studied both women, his eyes finally focusing on the maid on Ruth's left. "Leave, Ruth needs to rest."

Ruth frowned. "I do not need rest! All I ever do is lay around the house! You won't even let me go for a walk!"

"So you can do what? Trip? Trip and lose my child?"

"Our child." Ruth whispered, immediately regretting what she said. Her face quickly turning red with embarrassment. She had slipped the "our" word once before, remembering the look of such distaste Herr Schmidt had given her. It made her want to curl up and hide. She couldn't even remember why she agreed to do this.

_That's right._

_You're easily talked into things. _

Glancing down, not wanting to look at his eyes, she motioned for Frau Eichmann to leave. Thus, leaving her alone in the room with Schmidt. Normally, she enjoyed his presence, of course when he was in a lighter mood, but when he became angry…She knew to keep her distance. "I''m sorry. I'll go rest."

Schmidt, who had been clenching his jaw the whole time, gave a short nod and left the room; slamming the door shut.

_Why did women have to be so difficult?_

Johann Schmidt had soon found himself zoning out again, yet this time at the dinner table. He pretended to listen, as the plump man, whatever his name was, carry on and on about how important it was to keep the Führer informed about HYDRA's progress. Bored, he began picking at his food with his fork, before his eyes drifted over to the accompanied woman and Ruth. Schmidt had let Ruth eat with them, only to hope she would be a distraction from the talk about the Führer. She defiantly distracted the the woman, but the plump man could careless.

"Indulge me, since when did the Führer let women work?" Schmidt smiled, completely cutting off the other man. The whole room fell silent.

"The Führer has always allowed women to work, Herr Schmidt." The woman, next to Ruth, replied.

"Ah, but not so closely with the party? Especially with such…private matters as this? I believe he had said it was respected for woman to bear children from pure SS soldiers, not try to_ harmonize _with the men."

"I believe woman can be just as powerful as men."

"I see, and what is your name?"

"Susan Scarbo, sir." He eyed her for a short second before looking down at his, still full, plate.

Woman could and should not have any rights.

It was unnatural.

Male will always be the dominate race.

* * *

**November 1934**

"Sir?"

Looking up from his book, Johann Schmidt, looked at the maid standing in the doorway. "There is someone here to see you. I believe she said her name was Susan Scarbo."

Susan Scarbo?

"Ah, yes the feminist. Send her in."

Within minutes, the young red haired woman walked in. In her hands she held a large yellow envelope. "This is for you, the Führer is not pleased with our last little…conference."

Taking the envelope, Schmidt stood up and walked to his desk. "And what exactly unpleased the man?"

"Herr Ehrlichmann told him that you wanted to stop further reports on HYDRA."

"Ehrlichmann likes to switch words around, does he not? I simply told him that HYDRA was excelling and that_ constant _updates were unnecessary."

Of course Ehrlichmann would give back a foul report to Hitler, the man was jealous of Schmidt. Jealous of the praise he received from Hitler.

"Either way, the Führer still expects you to sign this contract, " Susan motioned towards the envelope, "I'm not to leave until it is signed by you."

"And what exactly does this contract state?"

"It states that you and HYDRA are to stay loyal to Hitler. He also now wants two updates a month, one in the beginning of a new month and one in the end."

"And if I refuse?"

"HYDRA will be taken from your command and you will be arrested for treason."

So Hitler was starting to fear him. He was starting to worry about how powerful Schmidt was becoming.

Why else would he be doing this?

Clenching his jaw, Schmidt, at the moment, had no other choice than to sign the paper. He was walking on hot water now and is he tried any sudden movements he could end up in a rather big mess. A mess that could cost him his power.

"Herr Schmidt!" Both he and Susan quickly turned to see his maid come running excitedly into the room. "Ruth has gone into labor! Call the midwife!"

Johann could not help but pace up and down. His balky eyes were glued at the floor as he continued his pace. His hands were folded behind his back and his face set to a scowl. He listened to Ruth's cries, since he was pacing right outside her door, and hoped for the best for his son. If the birth went smoothly, he would have everything he would need to take down the Führer. The organization, the followers, and now the successor…the heir.

Exactly four hours had went by since Ruth had gone into labor, and exactly nine hours since the midwife had arrived. Everything after that, was a blur. He had abandoned Frau Scarbo in his office assuming she would leave on her own, and had went directly to Ruth's room were he had been shooed out into the hallway when the midwife arrived. He almost objected but decided arguing with the midwife while Ruth was in labor was not the smartest idea.

Five hours.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Resting his back against the wall, he dug through his inner coat pocket for a cigarette. It had been eight, almost nine, hours since Ruth went into labor. Cursing when he felt his pocket empty, he rested his head along the wall.

His patience were running terribly thin.

"Herr Schmidt?" The midwife's assistant slowly opened the door, poking her head out at him. "The mother is having difficulties, we need you to call for another doctor-"

"-What about the child?" Schmidt had immediately straightened his posture, his now angry eyes staring at the woman.

"Congratulations sir, you have a daughter."

Everything came crashing down.

Pushing, no shoving, past the woman, Schmidt stormed into the room. His eyes going from the frightened midwife to Ruth, whom was lying in her bed cuddling a small wrapped object. Her blue eyes widened with fear as he walked closer to her. "Everyone. Get. Out."

The midwife and her assistant quickly obeyed, swiftly closing the door behind them.

"Is it true?"

Confused, Ruth held the baby closer to her, almost in an attempt to protect it. Protect it from the man towering over her. "W-What are you talking-"

"Is it a girl!" Schmidt yelled, while managing to knock down the lamp on her nightstand.

"Y-Yes. She's very beautiful, and healthy." Ruth quickly responded in the child's defense.

A furious burst of rage electrified through Johann Schmidt as he snatched the baby from the pleading mother. Holding the squirming infant, arms length away from his own body, he studied it with a disgusted gaze. It was indeed a girl. Cursing, he felt his hand tighten around the child's frail body, watching it's face form from discomfort to crying with pain.

_The future leader can not be a girl._

_Woman are weak._

_Useless._

"Johann, I'm so sorry." Schmidt heard Ruth sob, though it only came as a buzz to him. "Please! Don't hurt her! Give her back to me…she'll catch a chill."

"Shut up!" Schmidt snapped, his eyes darting from the crying baby to the weak woman lying in the bed. "I've had enough of you and your damn constant complaining! You are in no position to even be complaining, since you have proven yourself to be completely useless to me!"

"Please! Just listen to me!" He watched her try to sit up from the position she was in, but it quickly resulted into grasping her abdomen in pain. Hatefully, he watched her try a second time, this time ending with her falling off the bed and onto the floor. Now grinning, he held back the urge to laugh at her pain. It gave him a sick pleasure to watch her curl up on the ground and cry, not only from the terrible pain she was feeling near her abdomen, but from knowing Schmidt's intentions for her child and that there was nothing she could do about it. He simply over powered her.

"I knew it was a mistake to think a rat like you could produce a male heir for me. I should have used a woman of more power! Someone strong enough to bear boys, not this thing!" Schmidt spat, as he continued to study her curled up form. Blood had started seeping through the lower part of her white nightgown, but his mind was exploding with rage, blinding him with anger, that he did not even take notice.

_The plan was suppose to be perfect!_

_All this hard work, all this waiting and for what? A baby girl? _

He now had to figure out how to rid of this mistake and find someone more suitable to carry a heir. Schmidt glanced down at the weeping mother, whom was now cowering at his shoes begging for her baby's life. Kicking her away, he turned and left the room with the child in his arms. There was no point in killing the mother, she had torn some area near her uterus, her death will come to her soon by blood loss.

The clouds were dark and rain threatened to come down as Schmidt marched through the forest with the crying infant. He knew of one way to rid of this creature. The same way his own father had planed to do to him.

_Drown it in the river._

Reaching his destined area, Schmidt looked down at the shivering baby cradled in his arms. It was so small…so frail and weak.

Completely helpless.

Running a gloved hand over it's fuzzy hair, a small smirk creeped along his face. The child looked so much like it's mother…So much like _his_ mother.

Why did he suddenly grow this sickly feeling in his gut?

It couldn't be guilt. The last time he had felt guilt from killing someone was over six years ago.

A memory he tried so hard to forget.

The memory of Esther.

Clenching his jaw, Schmidt looked around his surroundings before closing his eyes in abashment.

_You could spare this child. You never know, it could be of use to you._

"This_ thing _will never be of any use. It will not work out."

_But what if you can make this work? What if you can have a female heir?_

"Nein!" Schmidt yelled to himself, his eyes reopening as he held out the baby by its underarms. He dangled the infant over the edge, glancing down at the water beneath them. "My heir will **NOT **be a girl…"

A voice rang out from within the trees. "Herr Schmidt, please! I **beg **you! Do not kill her…She is still from_ your_ blood, Herr Schmidt."

Angrily, for have been followed, Schmidt quickly turned around to see a younger, red headed, woman running out from within the trees. "How dare you speak to me, wench?"

It took him a moment to realize it was Frau Scarbo.

She had never left.

"Forgive me." She bowed her head as she neared the man. "I know it's not my place. And I know you wanted a son…But you are a man of greatness. Any offspring of your bloodline must surely be also destined for greatness. And if you would allow me, I will raise this child myself…and make sure she is worthy of her great father."

What the hell was this woman talking about?

"You are a follower of mine?"

"Yes, Herr Schmidt. I always was, I wanted to join your service. Please, she is too great to destroy." Schmidt looked back down at the baby, then to the lake. The woman did have a good point. No matter what gender this child was, it still did carry his bloodline, and could indeed one day, become of great use to him. It would be much more simple to just keep the child than to wait for the birth of another heir. Then again, who was she to think she could coming running in to his own personal problems. She was nothing but a low ranking officer, and had no use to the SS much less to him.

_But she has a point!_

Sighing, Schmidt acquiesced. "Well the brat must not have an easy life. Just as I suffered through my childhood, she must also."

"Of course my liege…She'll know misery and anger and hate until she doesn't even recognize them." Susan Scarbo, gently reached out to take the screaming infant out of the mans arms. Schmidt, hesitating, let her take the child and watched the woman slowly cradle it against her breast, trying to keep it warm. "She'll be terror. Then, when she is old enough, she shall help you gain your power."

"Then I will spare her, for now…"He replied coldly, taking a small step closer. "And if you please me with your work, you may have a future of your own at my side someday."

Susan quickly looked up from the child to the man in front of her and smiled. "Nothing will please me more."

"But…" He quickly added once he saw her smile. "As of now, you will be the mother of this creature."

Schmidt walked past her, heading back into the trees. He froze midway and turned to face her for one last comment. "And when I see her next, I had better see blood in her eyes."

Susan nodded, and watched the man disappear into the forest. No words could describe her excitement as she held the whimpering baby in her arms, not just any baby, but the bloodline of Johann Schmidt. Since the day she first met the man, she saw something in him that the Führer did not have, something more dark. Instantly, she was drawn to him, secretly supporting him and his beliefs. When she found out that he had impregnated a washerwoman, she had become insanely jealous not knowing his plan behind it. Now after over hearing him, she had become of his plan to overrule the Führer and now that this baby's mother was dead…it created a chance for her to prove her loyalty to him. Smiling, she lovingly cradled the baby close as she could to her own body and whispered, "Synthia. Synthia Schmidt, _my _sweet daughter."


	4. The God of Mischief

**A/N: **_Wow, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's short and I had terrible writers block. Any who, leave a review (please be kind) on what you think so far. Also, I want some ideas, so if you have any on what you might like to see later on…Thanks. You all are amazing :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. I also do not own most of the italic writing about the Norse Gods, it belongs to the wonderful author Edith Hamilton. _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**August 1938**

_He seemed raised above them by this strange exception and all honored him for it, except one only, Loki._

A pair of bright green eyes flickered from the pages of her book to the clock and finally to the window. Impatience was plainly shown on the little girls face and boredom was slowly eating her alive. She frowned angrily when a dark shadow fell over her, obscuring her view to the window. Looking up, her scowl deepened at the sight of her mother.

"Synthia, get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!" the woman snapped, her hands resting on the curves of her hips.

"Make me." Synthia replied with a smug smile as she awkwardly placed her own little hands upon her hips; trying to mock her elder. Immediately a sharp pain stung Synthia's cheek, causing the four year old to cry out.

Quickly, Susan moved her hand away from the teary eyed girl, she didn't mean to slap her. Susan rose a hand to her own forehead and sighed with anticipation, "I'm sorry Sin, it's just that this whole week has just been so frustrating."

The little girl gave no response, her pudgy nose crinkled as she glanced back over to the window. "I want to go outside."

"After your lesson."

"I hate learning about the Norse Gods! It's stupid."

"Your father is expecting you to learn it."

"Why?" Synthia questioned, her scowl softening.

"I don't know exactly why, but I do know he is doing this all for a reason." Susan patted Synthia's strawberry blond hair. It was a rather odd request, to teach a four year old girl about Norse mythology and astronomy. Then again, it was also rather odd to teach a child how to properly use a gun. Within the last four years, Synthia was excelling through all her lessons. Just last summer, Synthia had learned to read and comprehend college level material.

It was astonishing.

But not good enough.

Herr Schmidt had left right after Synthia's birth, to start working on HYDRA's progression, leaving the house and maids for her and Synthia's use. Just recently had she just gotten a letter from Schmidt, warning her of his upcoming visit later this month. This frightened her, Synthia was an excelling student, but her maturity level was terrible. She acted like how any other bratty child her age would act. This wasn't going to please Herr Schmidt. Not. At. All.

_What if he isn't pleased with her?_

_What if he changes his mind?_

_Will he have her killed?_

"Oh, you can stare off into space, but_ I _can't? _Arsechgesicht_."

Susan quickly drew her attention back to reality. Synthia needed to quit acting so childish, or else it _will_ be the death of her. The death of them both possibly. "That is enough! Finish reading your lesson and go straight to your room. I've had enough with these smart ass remarks. You need to learn to respect your elders, it might actually get you out of trouble one day."

Synthia just stuck her tongue out at the woman, whom angrily slammed the door. Glancing back down at the book before her, she sighed, and decided to continue reading.

_He was not a god, but the son of a Giant, and wherever he came trouble followed. He continually involved the gods in difficulties and dangers, but he was allowed to come freely to Asgard because for some reason never explained Odin had sworn brotherhood with him. He always hated the good, and he was jealous of his brother, the god of thunder, Thor._

Furrowing her eyebrows, Synthia reread the small paragraph. After she read it a second time, she reread it again, and again. Over and over, until she felt something amongst her brain click.

_Wherever he came trouble followed._

It all made sense.

Slowly a dark smile crept along the young girls freckled face.

* * *

_Arsechgesicht- Butt Head. Though in a much more rude form. _


	5. A Simple Goodbye

**A/N-**_Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Anyway, the plot of this chapter semi follows the comic. It's just that Susan and Synthia are a little out of character…errr…_

**Disclaimer-**_I own nothing…_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**September 1938**

"If you can just give me some more time…"

Synthia could not help but press her head against the railing of the stairway as she tried to get a better hearing of what her mother was saying to the mysterious man.

"I did not drive six hours to be declined of seeing my daughter. Where is she?"

"I understand completely, Herr Schmidt, it is just that-"

"-I will find her myself then! Since it is obvious you are not going to be of any help to me," the man pushed the woman out of the way as he made his way to the stairway.

Synthia quickly stood from her kneeling position and ran to her room.

* * *

Two Years?

_No four…_

Johann Schmidt tried to count the years back between Ruth's death and present time as he worked his way up the much too familiar staircase.

"Herr Schmidt! Wait!"

Sounds of footsteps followed behind him as he slowly opened the first door of the hallway.

_Empty. _

Schmidt felt a small sigh of relief escape him. Yes, he was the second most feared man in Germany, but he wasn't completely prepared to what he needed to say or do once he found his daughter.

He had only seen her once.

_Once four years ago._

Opening the second door, he froze once he realized what room it was.

_Ruth…_

A dark scowl formed on the mans face before he placed a gloved hand on the door knob; angrily swinging the door open.

_Empty._

"_Gottverdammt! _Where is she?"

"S-She should be in there sir…"

"I will _not_ be pleased if you _lost _my only heir," Schmidt hissed, stepping into the room.

"I can highly assure you sir, she is _not _lost," Susan mumbled, trying to hold back her smirk.

Anger flowed like an electric shock through his body. He clenched his jaw in attempt to control his annoyance as he glanced over his shoulder to give the woman a warning glance.

"Who the hell are you?"

Immediately, Susan and Schmidt froze, their eyes drifting to the bottom of the bed.

Out peered a little freckled girl with bright green eyes.

Minus the eye color and freckles, she was a spitting image of her mother.

"Four years…Four years and this is what you give me! A disobedient child who hides under her bed?"

"If you can let me show you what she is capable o-"

"-No! I don't want presentations! I want answers."

Synthia slowly climbed out from under the bed, her nose crinkled at the man. Besides his treatment towards her mother, something was off about him.

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"She is only four years old! You can not expect her do half the work you have planned for her!"

Agitated, Schmidt glanced down at the small girl pacing around him, examining his uniform.

Her uncombed hair bounced around her shoulders as she walked while her hands were folded behind her.

"That is it! A mask," Synthia excitedly concluded, giving herself a sharp nod. "You are wearing a mask."

Instantaneously, Schmidt rested his gloved hand upon his neck, running his forefinger against the latex crease.

"She has a good eye," Schmidt frowned, his eyes now studying the little girl.

"Y-Yes…" Susan's voice trailed off as she also realized her masters mask.

Schmidt chose to ignore her confused gaze, his full attention concentrated on Synthia.

Squatting to her height, Schmidt forced eye contact with the now angry four year old.

Glaring into each others eyes, never once did either of them break the eye contact.

_Five minutes…_

_Ten minutes…_

_Fifteen minutes…_

Dead silence.

"She does not fear me…" Schmidt lifted an eyebrow, breaking the contact as he glanced up at the nervous woman shadowing over his shoulder.

Susan just fidgeted nervously.

"Isn't that what you want, Herr Schmidt?"

"Yes…" Schmidt replied, though the words seemed to be directed more towards himself than to Susan.

"You never answered my question," Synthia mumbled as her little hands rested upon the curve of her hips. "Who are you?"

"Synthia," Susan quickly came to the child's aid. "This is Herr Schmidt. He's…He is your-"

"-Father." Schmidt quickly stood back up. "Though I_ highly_ doubt she even understands what that means."

"Yes! You're the man who makes me read all that stupid Norse stuff!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Thor, Odin, Weth, Magni, Loki…"

"You remember all their names?"

"Yes, or else mother get's all hot headed."

"She has a very unique way of talking for a four year old…" Schmidt glared at Susan.

"I haven't had time to work with her on that yet…"

"I see…"

Schmidt lifted an eyebrow as he continued to listen to Synthia's rant.

"The gods are all stupid, making such foolish mistakes! The only god whom seem's alright is Loki…And he isn't even a god!"

"Synthia," Susan snapped. "That is enough! You should be grateful for such knowledge-"

"-She's coming with me. Just her."

"What?" Susan quickly turned from Synthia to face the man who was towering over her. "You can't take her."

"And why not?"

"She is mine…I mean…What knowledge do you have on raising little girls?"

"The child seems to have high potential. With me she would learn the proper knowledge, unlike what she is learning under your care."

"Proper knowledge? Sir, with all do respect, she is just a child!"

"My child! I do believe that gives me complete control over her."

"Your child? If it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be here! I was the damn one who raised her!"

Susan immediately wished she hadn't said it, for her face reddened, and she fidgeted with her dress, glancing away.

Schmidt's eyes narrowed. Susan continued to stare at the ground.

Quietly and calmly Schmidt finally replied, "I am taking her with me. Pack her necessities, I plan to leave in one hour. Once I am gone, I want you out of this house. You have no use to me, since you managed to fail my requests."

With that, he was out of the room.

Leaving Susan alone with the confused little girl.

* * *

"Synthia, listen to me. You need to do exactly what Herr Schmidt tells you to do, alright?"

Synthia nodded her head sharply as Susan buttoned the little girls final button.

"I mean it. Promise me."

"I promise…"

The woman faintly smiled as she ran her fingers through the child's strawberry blond hair.

"How long am I going to be away?"

"For a little while."

"Will you visit me?"

"Of course," Susan lied. "So you _must _stay on your best behavior. Now off with you, you don't want to keep him waiting."

"But he smells funny…Like smoke."

Susan chuckled as she stood and handed Synthia her suitcase. "I think it would be to your best interest if you keep that little comment to yourself."

Frowning, Synthia stumbled her way to the front door, dragging her suitcase behind. Just before she left the house, Synthia quickly turned around and ran into Susan's open arms.

As much as Susan hated it, she had grown very attached to the little girl…

Her daughter.

* * *

The leaves fell from the trees, piling up on the soft grass, or blowing away in the wind.

Susan stood on the front porch, her hand clamped over her mouth as she watched the black car pull out of the driveway.

Within seconds it drove out of sight.

Synthia was gone.

Gone for good.

Gone with Schmidt.

Susan suddenly froze.

_Schmidt..._

_Why was he wearing a mask?_

…_Synthia!_


	6. Falling Causes Aging

**A/N- **_Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Sorry for any mistakes :( It's been a LONG month..._

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing...

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**December 1938**

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"…Why?"

"Because I have higher authority than you."

"But why?"

"Quit questioning me and do as I say!"

"No!"

Susan was right.

Schmidt knew nothing about raising a little girl, much less any child at that.

Three months and he was almost tempted to send the little girl back to the darkest part of hell from which she came.

From the day of arrival she was nothing but trouble.

Trouble in a dress.

"Get down from there right now!"

"Why?"

"Because you are wasting my time!" Schmidt nearly screamed.

He had it with her.

He hated children and came to conclusion that having one of his own was probably the second biggest mistake of his life. This was getting him nowhere closer to expanding HYDRA or overruling the Führer.

Synthia smirked and clutched the ladder she was sitting on as she swung her legs back and forth while laughing at the mans threats to her.

It was way too entertaining.

The four year old giggled and began to climb higher till she nearly reached the top of the ceiling; mockingly waving at the now little man below her.

She could see the whole faculty from where she sat.

"Synthia!"

The little girl looked down again. Only this time Schmidt had started to climb up after her. This, however, only provoked her to take her shoes off and throw them down at the man; laughing when one had hit him square in the face.

Furious, Schmidt felt his mask shift out of place as the shoe landed on him. He managed to hide his face from her this whole time, jumping around the many questions he received from her about his face. He didn't think she was mature enough to handle the truth and by the way she was acting at the present moment, it was going to be a long time before he would reveal anything about himself to her.

"Get away from me!" Synthia pouted as he reached her. Her little hands clawing at his mask and her feet kicking in all directions.

"Hold still!"

"No!"

Synthia continued to fight the grabbing man; screaming as her messy red curls bounced around her flustered face.

"Let me go! Let me-"

Synthia suddenly jerked back cutting her own self off as she lost her grip on the handles.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Schmidt blinked, suddenly realizing what just happened, as a sickening cracking noise echoed throughout the room.

"Synthia!"

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_What the hell is making that noise?_

Synthia shifted, groaning in annoyance as her eyes fluttered open.

Darkness.

_Darkness?_

Frantically blinking, Synthia began to shake.

_I can't see!_

Nearly falling off the bed, Synthia sat up and began to clutch her face, only to feel a metal object covering the top half of her face.

With shaky hands, Synthia traveled her hands up the metal object, only to feel it completely wrap around her head.

A helmet like object.

Frowning, Synthia began to tug at helmet, angrily trying to rip it off her head.

After several excruciatingly painful tugs, Synthia ripped the helmet off, only to be greeted by bright lights shining down on her.

Stumbling back, Synthia felt a tugging at her body.

Glancing down, she examined several little white suction cups scattered around her arms and legs.

Ripping them off she stepped away from the bed, until she felt a cool object press against her nearly bare back.

Quickly turning around she came face to face with herself.

Though something was different.

Very different….

And wrong.

* * *

Schmidt felt a smile tug at his lips as he and his new discovery, Dr. Arnim Zola, watched on the surveillance camera as a young red haired woman stumble around her room.

"I should thank you, Doctor. Without your help, I doubt this would have even been possible."

The little man adjusted his glasses as he studied the woman on the screen before him. "I'm must say I'm surprised myself. I-I didn't think it would work!"

"Ah, but it did," Schmidt's smile turned wicked as he pulled his eyes away from the frantic woman to the little man standing next to him. "Not only is she healed, but you managed to nearly quintuple her bodies age within just a couple of months."

Schmidt glanced back at the screen, folding his hands behind his back. "Now lets just see how well her mind and memory are comprehending."

"S-Sir?"

"I think it's time we pay a visit to my daughter."


End file.
